


Shut the Fuck Up Hellen

by catosclovey



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Fandom
Genre: I'll Give You the Sun, M/M, but i love this certain oc, lots of swearing, probably the only oc i will ever write and love, quick write so apologies, something i found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catosclovey/pseuds/catosclovey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the soccer moms aren't so fond of gay marriages. Or any race that isn't their own (what assholes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the Fuck Up Hellen

**Author's Note:**

> make more fucking brian/noah fanfiction peeps

So the soccer moms weren't so fond of gay marriages.

Noah knew something was bound to go wrong when him and Brian showed up at the sign-ups where a bunch of strict-looking, business owning, rude-ass families were strolling around. Traditional families. With a tall polo wearing father, a slightly shorter glaring mother, and a bratty looking kid. Not at all how the Cornelly family showed up as. 

It was only a little intimidating, everyone else at the sign-ups seemed so much older and mature (While both Noah and Brian's regular attire consisted of black skinny jeans, a T-shirt, and Brian's occasional flannel. Chloe liked fluffy pink dresses.). While other parents at the meet were in their thirties, Noah was only 24, and Brian just turned 25 (His birthday was at the docks, and he might've accidentally knocked his daughter into the water and Jude might have had to dive in to help her but it was a great birthday because all his friends and family and Noah -especially Noah- were there to celebrate and thats all that mattered.). The flaws of adopting a five year old and signing her up for soccer one year later, Noah thought. 

But Chloe was gorgeous, and her personality made all the money and stress worth it. Chloe had an interest in music (a field neither of them had much experience in) and had asked to start lessons on piano (neither of them could say no), but when she wasn't watching piano videos on YouTube or practicing in the cozy room they set up just for her, she was running outside in the woods with both her fathers. Noah already sketched her running with Brian (Landscape: All Mine), and painted even more portraits of just her alone. Chloe loved to be painted with her sticking out her tongue, or both her hands showing the peace sign while she smiled a smile brighter than the sun itself. 

All Noah's paintings showed the light of her pale green eyes, her enormously thick long eyelashes, the way her hazel hair was an adorable bundle around her cute little head, and the resemblance in all the paintings were so good that he even mixed up the perfect dark shade of color that her skin aways gleamed. 14-year old Noah would've called her hella adorable (More then than now, that is). And Brian, if even remotely possible, loved her almost as much as Noah did, loved her so much he was ready to uglify her so boys wouldn't flaunt her at school (She was only in Kindergarden, but so what?) 

She was so cute both Noah and Brian didn't get why her soccer teammates hadn't fallen in love with her already. Or like her in general. Or like her gay parents, for that matter. It was probably due to the fact that she was a different race than all of her teammates and their white families, not that that should have been any fucking reason for them not to like her. Or the fact that her parents were gay, again, not a good fucking reason (seriously, these religious fucks were stupid as hell). But they weren't relevant, and it didn't bother the couple or their daughter much at all (Chloe was by far the best player on the team, not even biased). Without Chloe, whom they all seemingly disliked, the team would lose their first match even if any sort of miracle luck were to come (Which wouldn't to them, those bastards). 

So, when the perfectly content family (and Jude) showed up at the game the following week, ready to play and conquer, things got only a little heated when Britney's mother, Hellen starting offering reasons to why Chloe shouldn't participate in this game. It wasn't only Hellen, it was the whole group of other asshole mothers too who tried to reason why Chloe shouldn't play. 

As if. 

The reasons were most obviously fake, used as a nicer way of saying "Your daughter is black, we don't trust her with the faith of our white team. Oh and also, we're homophobic. God did not make men and women for there to be any type of homosexual relationships. Sorry." 

Out of the three adults what brought the angle from heaven to her first ever soccer game, Jude's glare was the deadliest. Brian was runner up. 

"You bitch!", Jude had gritted through her white teeth, "It's Chloe's first game, for god's sake! she's six!"

Chloe had long ago departed from the rambling adults, and joined some of the other (non-bratty) girls across the field (they weren't any of the girls from her own team, of course). Which was a good thing, she wasn't supposed to hear any of the words that latef flew out of both Brian's and Jude's mouths. 

Or see the aggressive actions that came with their aggressive arguing. 

"That child will just take all the attention away from our girls! she sticks out like a sore thumb! the other team will surely be laughing at us,"

"More like laughing at your daughter's hairdo, Barbra!" 

"Seriously? hairdo's don't stick out hun, homosexuals do." 

By the time Brian flipped Hellen's 9x12 pan of Betty Crocker brownies from the portable table to the moist grass, a few parents from other teams had gathered to see what was up and Jude had already dumped Amy's soccer themed goody-bags (Coincidentally, there were only twelve stupid little bags, not the original team count of thirteen.). Noah felt like he could throw up. God, the high pitched voices of the moms were giving him a headache. 

"You know what? let's just go.", Noah groaned, "This shits giving me a headache." He grabbed both his sister's and his husband's arm (against their will).

"What the hell Noah?!", Jude glared angrily and for a moment he debated whether or not letting go of her arm before she bites it off, "They were so rude! they deserve every little piece of my mind, ugh." 

The shrieks and Hellen's repeated chant of "my brownies!", grew softer and softer behind them as he dragged them across the field to where Chloe laughed happily with some other kids. 

Later on in the day, as the sun was going down and the sky illuminated a glorious orange (Chloe proclaimed it her new favorite color), things turned out a little better than planned. 

Because, his family was playing around the docks, and the water reflected the sky, and Chloe was smiling, and so was Brian, and his sister was floating peacefully in the water, and the thoughts of soccer moms were long gone, and it was beautiful. Magnificently so. 

(He later on sketched a replicate of his view and duplicated it with the printer, and then mailed it to Hellen's household not just to piss her off, but to show her the kind of love that no opinion could come between.)


End file.
